yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сватовство
thumb|250px Сватовство '(англ. ''Matchmaking) ― мирный метод устранения соперниц. На данный момент, это единственный способ устранения, который никому не причиняет вреда. Каждая соперница будет иметь собственного ухажера, помимо Сенпая, и Аяно сможет свести соперниц с их ухажёрамиSo no one of the girls will love another guy ?. Устраняя их подобным способом, для уже бывших соперниц будут доступны способы взаимодействия, как с обычными NPCwill the player be allowed to interact/kill/kidnap/etc. their rival (and/or their bf) after theyve been eliminated non-lethaly?. Геймплей Для начала, Аяно должна выполнить задание ухажёра и соперницы. Это разблокирует вариант «Любовь» в колесе взаимодействия. Выбрав этот вариант, Аяно предоставится возможность назвать имя того, в кого влюблен ухажер. Если она назовет имя правильно, то ухажер обратится к ней за советом о том, как завоевать сердце соперницы. Это открывает меню сватовства. centre|thumb|328x328px Для того, чтобы ухажер смог взаимодействовать с соперницей, Аяно должна приобрести беспроводную гарнитуру и наушники у Инфо-чан в меню сбрасывания за один панцушот, чтобы давать ухажеру советы, пока он будет общаться с соперницей. Далее, используя опцию Ухаживание, Аяно будет необходимо сообщить сопернице, что некто хочет встретиться с ней у восточного фонтана. также Аяно должна сообщить ухажёру, что его возлюбленная будет ждать его у фонтана, а также что она будет помогать ему с помощью беспроводной гарнитуры. После того, как соперница и ухажер встретятся у фонтана, Аяно должна спрятаться за соседним деревом и начать давать советы ухажеру, в то время как он будет разговаривать со своей возлюбленной. Используя интерфейс сватовства, чтобы увеличить влюбленность соперницы, ухажер может дать ей отрицательное замечание о чем-либо, положительное замечание, сделать комплимент, продемонстрировать себя в чем-то или подарить сопернице подарок. Каждое действие может быть выполнено только один раз в день. Сколько очков влюбленности даст хорошее действие зависит от множителя. thumb|399px|centre Бонусы Аяно может выяснить, что ее сопернице нравится в парнях, выполнив задание для неё, после чего попросив последовать соперницу за ней. Затем, необходимо пройтись с соперницей по школе, подходя к различным ученикам мужского пола, чтобы найти тех, при виде которых соперница покраснеет и отведет на них взгляд. Если соперница отреагировала подобным образом, то игроку методом исключения необходимо определить, что именно соперница находит привлекательного в данном парне. thumb|399px|centre Если Аяно удастся выяснить, какие особенности внешности привлекают соперницу, она может посоветовать ухажеру, как он может изменить свою внешность, основываясь на предпочтениях соперницы. Это увеличивает прирост очков влюбленности при взаимодействии сватовства. Сватовство. Выбор внешности.png|Панель выбора особенности внешности ухажёра. Сватовство. Изменённая внешность ухажёра.png|Изменёный ухажёр соперницы. Аяно должна узнать о своей сопернице больше, чтобы данное взаимодействие проходило гладко. Она может попросить соперницу прогуляться по школе вместе с ней. Иногда, соперница будет высказываться о некоторых вещах, мимо которых она пройдет, например, нравятся они ей или нет. Это позволяет Аяно дать ухажеру совет о том, какие позитивные и негативные замечания он может делать во время взаимодействия с соперницей. Аяно должна обучать ухажера, чтобы он приобрел не физические черты, которые соперница считает привлекательными. Если соперницу привлекает в парнях интеллект, то Аяно должна заниматься с ухажером, увеличивая его интеллектуальные способности, которые он может затем использовать, чтобы произвести внимание на соперницу. centre|thumb|399px Аяно также может найти на территории школы некоторые предметы, подходящие в качестве хорошего подарка (такие как, например, роза), и отдать их ухажеру: это позволит ухажеру сделать подарок сопернице во время взаимодействий сватовства. Сватовство (3).png|Негативная отзыв. Сватовство (4).png|Хороший отзыв. Сватовство (5).png|Показать себя. Делая сопернице комплимент, ухажер должен выбрать правильный тип комплимента, отображающий здравомыслие и соответствующий характеру соперницы. Некоторые соперницы предпочли бы романтическим комплиментам один вульгарный. thumb|399px|Комплименты|centre Множитель позволит ухажеру получать больше очков влюбленности, ускоряя процесс заполнения шкалы. Множитель с показанием 1x даст ему одно очко за позитивное воздействие, а множитель с показанием 5x даст ему уже 5 очков за позитивное взаимодействие на соперницу. Шкала влюбленности не может быть заполнена полностью, если в течение недели не будет достигнут множитель в 5x. Чем больше внешних и физических признаков, которые нравятся сопернице, будет иметь ухажер, тем выше будет показание множителя. Множитель 1x.png|Множитель 1x, отсутствие желаемых признаков. Множитель 5x.png|Множитель 5x, все признаки присутствуют. Множитель 6x.png|Множитель 6x, все признаки присутствуют, плюс бонус от панцу. Подарки Ухажер может дарить подарки сопернице как способ увеличения ее влюбленности. Эти подарки могут быть найдены на территории школы. '''Роза Сватовство. Клумба роз.png|Местонахождение розы. Сватовство. Подарить розу сопернице.png|Подарить розу сопернице. В последующие дни после того, как соперница признается в любви, ее вместе с ухажером можно увидеть как любовную пару: они держатся за руки во время прогулок по школе, и прижимаются друг к другу во время обеденного перерыва на крыше. Шкала влюбленности и признание По мере того, как соперница будет все больше и больше влюбляться в ухажера, ее взаимодействия с ним немного изменятся. center|thumb|500px 0 % влюбленности Шкала влюбленности заполнена на 0 %.|center|thumb|300px centre|thumb|220x220px Если ее влюбленность стоит на 0 %, она будет хмуриться и показывать своим видом, что диалог ей надоедает. 50 % влюбленности Шкала влюбленности заполнена на 50 %.|center|thumb|300px centre|thumb|220x220px Если ее влюбленность возрастет до 50 %, она будет краснеть, улыбаться и вести кокетливый диалог. 100 % влюбленности Шкала влюбленности заполнена на 100 %.|center|thumb|300px centre|thumb|220x220px Если ее влюбленность возрастет до 100 %, она будет полностью увлечена диалогом. В пятницу, соперница должна будет выбрать, следует ли ей признаться Сенпаю или же её ухажеру. Если влюбленность соперницы в ухажера достигла 100 %, она оставит любовную записку в его шкафчике, прося его встретиться с ней у дерева признаний. Как только ухажер найдет эту записку, он тут же помчится на место встречи, чтобы увидеться с соперницей. После этого, начинается катсцена, где соперница признается в любви своему ухажеру: они поцелуются и начнут отношения. Кокона и Рику под деревом признаний.png|Кокона и Рику встречаются под деревом признаний. Кокона признаётся Рику в любви.png|Кокона признается Рику. Признание в любви.png|Рику признается, что чувствует к ней тоже самое. Рику и Кокона целуются.png|Кокона и Рику целуются. Сватовство двух NPC Если появится возможность сватовства двух NPC, то этот процесс будет намного упрощен, по сравнению со сватовством соперниц. Игроку все равно придется выполнять задания, чтобы стать их другом. Опция «Сватовство» появится в колесе задач, а затем этим ученикам будет необходимо сказать «Я думаю, что ты и она/он были бы хорошей парой», указав того, с кем бы вы хотели их сосватать. После этого, Аяно будет использовать опцию «Уйти», что даст возможность этой паре взаимодействовать друг с другом. Эти действия автоматически установят шкалу «Влюбленность» на 33 %. Для того, чтобы заставить их взаимодействовать снова, Аяно придется воспользоваться социальной сетью или же разузнать, что любит и не любит NPC-девушка. Затем она передаст полученную информацию NPC-парню, что заставит их вновь взаимодействовать. Их «Влюбленность» возрастет до 66 %. Она должна повторить описанный процесс еще раз, что повысит их «Влюбленность» до 100 %. Если навыки Психологии или Соблазнения Аяно будут достаточно высоки, она сможет дать совет одному из NPC, что позволит им совершить любовное признаниеIf the matchmaking feature allowed you to pair ANY two students together, how would it work?. Факты * Если соперницы будут неоднократно устранены подобным способом, то Сенпай посчитает, что он не настолько привлекателен, как остальные парни, и что ни одна девушка не сможет полюбить егоWhy would Senpai keep dating people if all of his rivals including his sister and two faculty were dying?To YanDev: Can we complete the game without killing anyone?. * В будущем, заместителя учителя можно будет свести с другим учеником. Медсестру также можно будет свести с каким-нибудь студентом. * Если игрок выберет Сенпая-девушку, соперницы по-прежнему останутся женского пола, а ухажеры — мужскогоIf the player chooses to make Senpai female, then Yandere-chan is a lesbian, and all of the rivals are bisexual.. * Сватовство должно было стать последним методом устранения соперницы, добавленном в 2015 году, но данного срока достичь не удалосьIt's one of the few elimination methods that remains to be put into the game. Hopefully sometime before Jan 1st.. YandereDev надеялся ввести сватовство к началу 2016 годаFrequently Asked Questions. Однако, сватовство было полностью реализовано только ко концу сентября. * Если Аяно убьет ухажера соперницы, после того, как они начнут встречаться, то соперница будет слишком подавленной, и поэтому не будет добиваться другого человекаAfter getting into a relationship, then losing their loved one, a rival is too sad to pursue another relationship anytime soon.. * Часть описания навыка Язык утверждает, что Аяно сможет писать поддельные любовные письма. Изначально, YandereDev планировал, что таким способом Аяно сможет отстранить соперниц от Сенпая в пользу ухажера, но позже пересмотрел эту идею. Вполне логично, что ученики легко бы распознавали поддельные письма, что приводило бы к провалу миссииThis was the original plan. But there's a problem with this idea.. Источники en:Matchmaking de:Verkuppeln pl:Swatanie fr:Matchmaking it:Matchmaking pt-br:Cupido es:Emparejamiento zh-tw:配對 Категория:Способы устранения